


Lessons

by ohnomarcus



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomarcus/pseuds/ohnomarcus
Summary: Soren is a quick learner and Viren is happy to know this. (One-Shot)
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lessons

Soft pants escaped his son as Viren gave him another open mouth kiss, feeling his tongue against his own. Despite not possessing any magical prowess, Soren was quick to learn from his father’s guidance, their nightly lessons becoming more intimate each time. The confidence the guard gained easily made Viren hot, seeing his son pin him to the bed with hunger in those blue eyes. Young, strong hands immediately groped at his chest, a quiet gasp falling out of the mage.

“Y-You’re doing so well, son...”

“Mmn… sensitive here, right?” asked Soren against his father’s jawline, kissing it tenderly, thumbs working over his thinly covered nipples before pinching them. The way Viren threw his head back with a moan proved him right.

“Yes…! So clever…” He pulled his son into another kiss, his hands holding his face close as he pulled away, “Tonight’s lesson will be… very fun for both of us.”

Nothing but a gulp and nod answered him. Viren's eyes were locked on his son's face as he pulled his nightshirt up, other hand taking hold of Soren's wrist and guiding him to the laces of his trousers.

"Help your father, Soren…" Viren whispered, long fingers stroking the inside of his wrist. He held back a chuckle, seeing his son struggle to maintain his composure amused him so much, holding his hand as he pulled down his trousers by the inch. The reveal was almost unbearable, Soren's eyes fixated on everything about his father's body; The gentle curve of his waist, the softness of his stomach, the faint line of hair that trailed down from his navel to…

The white panties that veiled his father’s crotch, the sides being tied together only with string. Viren tried to hide the shy smile on his face with his hand, biting his lip as he watched his son’s reaction. The guard’s face was burning, ears and nose completely flushed. Truly a virgin.

“Heh, are you just going to stare?” Viren laughed, legs wrapping around Soren’s waist to pull him in closer, crotch flush against crotch, “Or would you like to continue the lesson?”

“Sorry,” he ran a hand through his tousled hair, letting out a breath and smiled, “I just don’t know where to start.” Soren’s thumbs massaged Viren’s hips, tracing over the thin laces that held his panties together. It was clear his father was hard, the curve of his cock tucked neatly inside the underwear. His own rubbed against Viren’s, dick strained in his pants and aching.

“Here, let me offer you some… guidance.”

Viren pulled at the waist of Soren’s trousers, sliding them down and freeing his cock while his other hand reached under the pillow behind his head. A vial of oil was pulled out from beneath, used his teeth to pull out the stopper and its contents were poured over the length of his son’s bare cock. The oil dripped down onto his own, white panties now soaked and translucent, skin showing through. Hips moved in rhythm, the bed softly creaking with each push as father and son grinded against one another. "God… feels so good, Dad…" Soren moaned out, closing his eyes and feeling himself almost to the edge.

"Ahh… I can m— _oh!_ —make it better…" Unwrapping his legs from Soren’s waist, Viren closed his thighs around his son's length and gave a good squeeze, "How's this?"

"Oough…?!" The guard shuddered, bucking his hips into the soft fold his father's thighs created. The combination of his thighs and cock rubbing against him made his head spin with pleasure.

"Fuck… oh god, Dad…!"  
"Mmn you're doing so well… Keep going, son...!"

Soren took hold of Viren's legs and kept them steady over his shoulder, causing the mage to let out a pleased gasp, encouraging his boy to take charge. This angle made it really look like they were fucking, his father’s expression only made it better, eyes half lidded and mouth hanging open. Skin slapped against skin as Viren was thigh fucked, his panties becoming loose and now just a useless piece of fabric between the two. The room filled with their moans, praise and names as they called for one another. 

Soren laced his fingers with his father’s, holding tight as he felt himself release his load. Viren finished soon after, catching his breath before pulling his legs back, spreading wide to show his boy the mess they created together. Stomach sticky with both of their seed, panties barely held together with a single knot.

“You’re a natural, Soren. I look forward to our next lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often nowadays, usually too distracted or busy but I had a bit of this written down a while back and decided to finally give it some polish. Thanks as always for the comments and kudos. <3


End file.
